


Choices To Make, Chances To Take

by clover71



Series: Treasured Moments [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to Konoha is a critical choice Sasuke had to make and staying in the village to build a life and raise a family with Naruto is a chance he chose to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices To Make, Chances To Take

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is sort of a sequel to [**Precious Moments**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/709417), a glimpse of Naruto and Sasuke's future.
> 
> 2) I am uncertain if it has ever been mentioned what religion(s) is/ are practiced in the Naruto world, only that they consider the Sage of the Six Paths and even Hashirama Senju as gods of the shinobi. But I remember watching an episode in the anime where they prayed but they never really called out to any deity. 
> 
> That said, I was uncertain how the wedding ceremony should be presented so I decided to follow one of the traditional weddings in Japan. I know nothing about Shinto-style weddings and everything here are based on a quick research on the internet but I did add a few of my own touch so most of the ceremony are merely products of my imaginative mind (like the instruments played because I wanted it to be more dramatic and the gold string that is wrapped around their wrists, which is inspired by Wiccan handfasting).
> 
> 3) So not beta'ed so please excuse all mistakes, there will probably be tons. 
> 
> 4) This was originally written with a miscarriage issue, but then I thought it's too depressing for the _Precious Moments_ verse when the original story was meant to be filled with fluff and humor. So I took that out and re-wrote it also to fit another prompt for another bingo challenge. 
> 
> 5) If this is rushed, sorry but I have a freaking deadline to meet. This was written for the [Love Bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com/) 2013 challenge in LiveJournal, specifically for the prompt **_'love binds hearts'_**. Also written to fill in the prompt **_'fork in the road'_** for the [Trope Bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) 2013 (round 2) challenge in DreamWidth.
> 
> Disclaimer: This fan fiction is written for non-profitable purpose and author does not claim copyright for the characters and settings used. Naruto and its characters are created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto.  
> .  
> .
> 
> * * *

.  
.  
 **love** \'ləv\ _noun_ **1.** _a (1) :_ strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties _(2) :_ attraction based on sexual desire : affection and tenderness felt by lovers _(3) :_ affection based on admiration, benevolence, or common interests _b :_ an assurance of affection 

 

*

 

The whole situation with him taking this life-changing step is making his head spin, and he knows that there's no backing out now. Not that Sasuke has any plans of changing his mind. He certainly doesn't have any second thoughts whatsoever. This is what he wants but that doesn't make him any less nervous.

It seems like it was just yesterday when he found himself staring at the main gate of Konoha from a distance with his half-conscious brother hanging in one arm. It was probably one of the toughest choices he had to make – climacteric in so many ways – and Sasuke had to swallow an immense amount of pride just to seek help in saving Itachi's life.

The decision to return to Konoha almost four years ago wasn't made impulsively. He had spent five days wandering around, hoping to find an alternative way to rid of the ailment that was slowly claiming his brother's remaining strength. But in the end, his feet had led him back to the place that once was – and now is – his home. 

It doesn't end there. It doesn't. Since his return, there have been drastic changes in his life. His friendship with Naruto had been rekindled and had grown into something he had never foreseen. And this led him to another fork in the road – a decision he hadn't taken lightly and right now, he's glad that he had chosen to stay back then, to explore the foreign feelings that he'd been harboring for his ever-so-optimistic friend. 

The third time he found himself standing in another intersection of his life was what led him to where he is today, pacing around the room and feeling like a part of him wants to jump out of his skin. It's crazy, in his opinion, because he's not weak and he shouldn't be acting like he's about to be hanged at the gallows.

Remembering what Sakura had once said distracts him for a moment and he sinks into a cushioned chair. 

"It has always been Sasuke and Naruto," were her exact words when she proposed a toast during the small gathering that she and Ino had organized at Yakiniku Q five months ago – an engagement party for him and Naruto or some shit like that. "They're like the sun and moon, ice and fire, light and dark. One cannot be complete without the other. Everyone knew that all along. Except Sasuke and Naruto themselves."

There's a ring of truth to it, despite him disagreeing with Sakura's analogy (because the sun and moon only cross paths for a brief moment; ice and fire can never mix; light and dark – he's not even going to try to explain it). Both he and Naruto had been oblivious about how one felt for the other at the beginning, but the red string of fate – or at least that's what he thinks Sakura calls it – had done its job and now he's here. 

The cracking sounds of the hyōshigi[1] – slow recurring beats that gradually increase in pace – warns him that the ceremony is about to begin. Then comes the strident clangor of the kane[2], thick, rich melody floating through the tiny crack of the partially open door and into the small room where Sasuke is waiting. 

_This is actually happening,_ he thinks, rubbing his sweaty palms against the silk fabric of his hakama [3]. He leaps out of his chair and walks over to the mirror to stare at his reflection. He runs his hand down the front of his black kimono, smoothening non-existent creases. It's a fine piece of clothing in his opinion, with gold embroidery of a dragon down one side of the customized haori[4] and swirl _y_ patterns on both sleeves, the Uchiha crest prominent at the back. But right now, he's far from admiring his outfit. His mind is focused on the occasion, on what is about to occur.

"Relax, otouto," Itachi says with a light chuckle. "You look worse than you did before you had to go through your coming of age rite with father." 

That is so not the memory Sasuke needs right now. He shouldn't be thinking of his past.

Half his life, he has kept a one-track mind focusing solely on vengeance. He'd been consumed by abhorrence and had been drowning in an ocean of darkness. His heart had been devoid of emotions other than hate. But one person had always kept his head above the water, the only one who has been his light and has given him a tiny flicker of hope that he can reconstruct his life.

That said person is in another room down the hall and he wonders if _he_ is just as rattled as Sasuke is right now.

"I'm fine," Sasuke lies because he's anything but. 

The door moves to reveal Kakashi in a navy blue Kimono similar to what Itachi is wearing. "You ready?"

Sasuke doesn't say a word. He just glides out of the room, the clacking noise his geta[5] makes against the wooden floor echoing through the corridor. Some of his friends, or more like Naruto's friends, are waiting in line outside. Naka Shrine hasn't been this crowded for a long time. Most of the villagers hold weddings elsewhere.

Shrine maidens lead them across the courtyard where Sakura trees are in full bloom. The hollow tremble of several taiko[6] resonates from the ceremony hall where they're heading. The beating stops the moment Sasuke crosses the threshold. From the opposite side comes Naruto, in a matching kimono though his haori is more of dark gray in shade with silver asymmetric patterns etched in the fabric. 

There's a blinding glow that shrouds Naruto's face, his smile more heartwarming than ever. His eyes hold a depth of bliss that coaxes… something to blossom in Sasuke's chest. There's a name for it, the emotion no longer foreign to him. It's the same feeling that has led them to this day, the intense feeling that has helped Sasuke finally come to terms with how he wants to live the rest of his life and with whom he wants to spend it with.

The enchanting trill from a flute spirals across the room while he and Naruto take slow, calculated strides towards the end of the aisle where a Shinto priest is waiting. 

Sasuke doesn't pay heed to the people around him. His eyes are on Naruto alone, ears barely picking up the high-pitched babbling of their daughter behind them. 

Then the ceremony begins. 

The Shinto priest seeks blessing and protection from the deities for everyone gathered in the hall then he wraps a gold string around their arms and wrists, binding them together. "This is a symbol of your bond, your link, your journey to a new life as a couple," the priest says then he begins to chant a prayer. 

After the shrine maidens offer a sacred dance to celebrate their union, Sasuke and Naruto alternately take a sip of sake from the nuptial cup three times before Sasuke is asked to read his seiyaku[7] . He chooses to read the traditional one because the vow he has spent sleepless nights writing is only meant for Naruto to hear and not be read in front of everyone else. So he expresses his lifetime promise to cherish Naruto, to build a life with him, to be by his side at all cost, and all this he utters in front of witnesses.

To his surprise, Naruto unfolds a small scroll, which undoubtedly suggests that he has prepared his own vows. "Sasuke," he starts with a slight quiver in his voice but it's enough to set off an ambiance that makes it seem like they are the only ones in the ceremony hall. "I have only my heart, my soul, and my life to offer you." He reads on then his deep blue eyes snap up to meet Sasuke's gaze when he continues. "I vow to protect you, to bear the burden of your pain and your hate should it cloud over you once more, to be your light when you stumble in the dark, to be by your side in sickness and in health, to give you strength in times of weakness, to be your guiding hand if ever you lose your way. This I promise for as long as I live."

Sasuke does hold on to that promise but barely a year later, he succumbs to the paralyzing fear that the _'as long as I live'_ part of Naruto's vow is about to bear its bitter fruit.

On a rare occasion, Sasuke comes home early after going through tons of paper work at the headquarters. He's having tea with Itachi while watching Tamiko play with her colorful blocks on the floor when a mordant feeling strikes him and starts clawing at his heart. He almost drops his tea cup has it not been for his quick reflexes. Then Izumo shows up and within a split second, Sasuke finds himself tearing through the roofs of the houses clustered in the Eastern part of Konoha with the brown-haired chuunin's words still ringing in his ears. 

_Naruto had just arrived with his team. And I can't tell exactly what's wrong but they rushed him to the hospital._

The first thing he senses when he steps into the hospital lobby is Naruto's chakra – somehow unstable and erratic and weak and this confuses him like hell. Nonetheless, he uses the chakra signature as a beacon until he catches a glimpse of Tsunade, Sakura and a couple of white-clad medic-nin rushing down the hallway. 

Trailing after them, Sasuke ends up bursting into the room where Naruto is. Seeing his husband motionless on the bed makes Sasuke's stomach drop and his blood run cold. "What happened?" springs out of his mouth, causing all heads to turn to where he's standing.

"Not now, Sasuke," Tsunade barks and the next thing he knows is he's being ushered out into the hallway. 

A gloved hand lands on his shoulder and he swivels around to face Kakashi, his former sensei's expression more unreadable than ever behind that stupid mask. 

"What the fuck happened, Kakashi?" Sasuke says through clenched teeth, his patience growing thin by the second.

"I haven't had a chance to find out. We got separated," Kakashi explains. "Sai and I headed off to the eastern part of the enemy's hideout while Naruto and Tenzou headed to the northern part. We found both of them unconscious and injured. I couldn't ask either of them and right now, Tenzou— Uh, that's Yamato to you, like Naruto, is still being treated as we speak."

"I find it hard to believe that Naruto had his guard down, regardless of the fact that he's an idiot by nature. Wasn't he cloaked in Kurama's chakra? Or wasn't he in his sage form at least?"

Wordless seconds follow as if Kakashi is contemplating before he speaks again. "Naruto knew using Kurama's chakra may make our presence known, but I was certain he went into his sage mode before splitting up. Like I said, I have no information yet. I'll let you know as soon as I find out."

Sasuke drops down on the wooden bench conveniently located right outside Naruto's room. It may be the most uncomfortable seat in the vicinity but right now, Sasuke doesn't give a shit. "I don't have the patience for this."

Kakashi remains on his feet, gazing down at Sasuke with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. But all we can do now is wait." 

Three hours. It takes three _fucking_ hours before Tsunade is able to declare that Naruto is out of danger. 

Sasuke learns that both Naruto and Yamato were hit by poisoned senbon, the kind of poison that suppresses chakra flow. And for reasons that Tsunade has yet to discover, it also managed to suppress the nine-tail's chakra. "I'm presuming Naruto has gone out of his sage mode prior to the ambush," she adds. All these have resulted to having both Yamato and Naruto vulnerable to other attacks.

"Kurama did all the work once we were able to extract the poison, pouring necessary amount of chakra to heal Naruto's wounds. Luckily no vital spots suffered any injury," Tsunade tells him and Sasuke makes a mental note to thank the kyuubi personally. Naruto may hate it because he has made Sasuke promise not to use his sharingan to invade Naruto's subconscious plane. But gratitude is in order.

Naruto regains consciousness the next morning.

"You scared the shit out of me," is the first thing Sasuke says the moment Naruto opens his eyes, his hand keeping a loose grip on Naruto's.

"Where's Tami-chan?" Naruto croaks making him sound like he's underwater.

"With Itachi. She's been asking for you." The mere thought of Tamiko calling out for her mama every night since Naruto left for that accursed mission makes Sasuke's heart ache. He shouldn't have let his husband leave, but he knew then – still knows now – that there's just no way he can hold Naruto back.

"I miss her. But I don't want her to see me like this." Naruto shuts his eyes close and takes a deep breath. "You must think I'm pathetic, being hit by those blasted poisoned things."

The corners of Sasuke's mouth twitches but he doesn't let the smile slide onto his lips, just remains deadpan when he says, "Yes, I do." He lifts Naruto's hand and brushes his lips against Naruto's knuckles. "But I love you just the same."

"Bastard," slips past Naruto's lips in an almost whisper, a small smile forming.

Sasuke reaches out and strokes Naruto's cheek with the back of his fingers, thumb tracing the whisker-like marks. The weight of his earlier fear and worry seeps out of his chest, as if he himself has just been purged of poison. "I thought I lost you." It's a feeling that Sasuke never, never wants to experience again.

 

=0=0=

 

Thanks to the miracle that is Kurama, it takes only three days for Naruto to fully recuperate and he's back on his feet in no time, to Sasuke's dismay. 

In less than two weeks, Naruto is back to accepting B-rank missions. B-rank! Sasuke fights the urge to start pulling on his hair. He practically begs Tsunade to make Naruto her apprentice if only to keep his spunky husband within the village for longer periods.

Then Naruto comes home one day with a broken arm and fractured ribs. Sasuke almost loses it. 

"If you have a death wish, why don't we just get a divorce and give me sole custody of Tamiko?" he tells Naruto, his eyes trained on the pot of curry that he's stirring because seeing that stupid cast on Naruto's left forearm makes Sasuke want to throw things around the kitchen. "With you being reckless, I might end up being a single parent anyway." 

The lack of acerbity in Sasuke's tone may have given him away because Naruto laughs – sharp, hearty sounds rumbling out of his chest – and laughs some more, the gleam in his cerulean eyes hints that he knows Sasuke isn't serious. 

"You're such a bastard, you know," Naruto spits out then slaps a hand over his mouth. He cranes his neck, obviously taking a peek at the living room where their three-year-old daughter is busy drawing.

"Swear jar." Sasuke jabs a thumb to point at the clear container sitting on the top kitchen shelf. They have an agreement that they both should avoid uttering swear words around Tamiko, or any word considered improper for their child to hear and, more importantly, to learn. If they break that rule, a coin goes into the jar. 

"I don't think she heard me," is Naruto's poor excuse but Sasuke holds his gaze with a _don't-start-with-me_ look. "Alright, alright." He shoves his hand in his pant pocket and pulls out his preposterous toad-shaped wallet, takes a coin then drops it in the jar.

Sasuke basks in self-satisfaction, the corners of his mouth curling up. "Look at the bright side. Once that thing is half full, which, at the rate your mouth is going, won't be long, then you'll be able to buy a new coin purse."

A scandalized look crosses Naruto's face. He holds the green wallet close to his chest and hollers, "I am never replacing Gama-chan! Get that? Never!"

"Hn. You are such a child, sometimes," Sasuke says, the words, though meant to ridicule, are softened with affection. 

The skin between Naruto's eyebrows creases. "You know? If it isn't for Itachi's odd attachment to his favorite teacup, I'd say the lack of sentimentality is a note-worthy Uchiha trait."

Sasuke scoffs at the absurdity of Naruto's assertion. "Make yourself useful and set the table, will ya?"

"Seriously? Are we playing the dominant-submissive role now?" Naruto mocks but he grabs the plates and chopsticks anyway. "I thought we're equal in this marriage."

Sasuke finds the need to point out, "I cooked, remember?" even though he knows it's an illogical argument. But that's how Naruto is, draws him into childish discussions until he realizes they're both being stupid and Sasuke will just laugh at the absurdity of the situation. 

Then he'll feel lighter, like he does now, the weight of the apprehension gnawing in his chest gone. All that's left is this incredible emotion he can only compare to the warmth of the sun that sings against his skin in the early morning. 

And then there's this person standing before him that makes him think he can soar through the skies and run across the seas. Now Sasuke remembers… remembers why he has chosen this life that binds him to this individual – the sun to his moon, the ice to his fire (though if he were to be technical, it's more like the wind to his fire), the light to his dark – and _shit._ Maybe Sakura's analogy does make sense after all.

Everything – all his thoughts and feelings – narrows down in one focal point and Sasuke acts on it, grabs Naruto by the waist and captures Naruto's mouth with his. The gentle pressure he adds to the kiss speaks of how he treasures Naruto. He prods his tongue through Naruto's lips, swirling against Naruto's own as Sasuke's silent way of pleading for Naruto to stay with him. Always, if not forever.

When they part, he punctuates his actions with words that best express how he feels. "I love you," he says, resting his forehead on Naruto's shoulder while he clings on Naruto, breathing in that musky scent that's so Naruto. 

That moment, when they're trapped in a bubble – a world of their own – gets broken when they hear Tamiko say, "Mama, Papa. I'm hungry."

Once they are all settled around the table, Tamiko is the one to announce, "Thank you for the food!" before they all dig in. The banter between Naruto and Tamiko makes lunch time draw longer than necessary but Sasuke doesn't mind. With him doing tasks that require him to travel lately and with Naruto being away on missions quite often, having meals together has become a rare occurrence. 

This is a nice change. Unfortunately, things like this – ones that are too good to be true – doesn't last long.

If Sasuke has been grateful for the kyuubi's healing power once upon a time, he's cursing it now because as soon as Naruto recovers a week later, he resumes accepting missions. Not the type that will potentially endanger his life, just simple escort tasks. But then again, no one will be able to tell what he'll encounter along the way. 

When Naruto goes to Suna with Sai and two others to bring a rogue ninja from that village that someone's team – Sasuke could care less who – has recently captured, Sasuke goes through an irrational paranoia for a week.

Then the paranoia eventually evolves into full force trepidation. He receives a bird message from Naruto saying he's on his way home – alone, because the other squad members have another mission – and five days roll by with no signs of Naruto. 

Sasuke has to go through an exhausting debate with Tsunade, even stoops so low to kiss her ass – figuratively, of course – just so he'll be given permission to go look for his husband – the mother of his child. 

Two weeks and still no Naruto. Sasuke borders on wanting to set the village on fire. But then there's his daughter. And Itachi. So rationality sets in and he hates it.

"Papa?" Too caught up in his musing, he doesn't even notice his daughter standing right at the doorway of his study. _Damn it._ Were she an enemy shinobi, Sasuke would have been caught off guard.

"Tami-chan, what are you doing out of bed?" Sasuke's eyes drift over to the clock on the wall. It's past ten in the evening. 

"I miss, Mama. When is he coming home?" The expression framing her face stabs at Sasuke's heart. 

Sharp fragments of pain course through his chest. And he silently curses the Hokage – for sending Naruto on this supposedly worry-free mission, silently curses Naruto – for heading out on his own when he knows well that the Akatsuki, regardless of how small they are in number, is still out there with him as a target, silently curses himself – for being such a useless shinobi who can't even find his husband.

Sasuke holds out his arms, says, "Come here," and hauls his daughter up on his lap. He brushes his fingers through her long, dark red hair. "I miss him too. But he'll be back soon before you know it, princess." It's not a lie, or something he finds necessary to make up just so she will stop fretting. It's faith and Sasuke believes with all his heart that Naruto will come back safe and unharmed. Because he's Naruto.

 

=0=0=

 

Sasuke goes back to the village after another futile search for his husband. It's been two _fucking_ weeks and approximately three days since Naruto disappeared. He heads straight home instead of dropping by the Hokage's office thinking that he'll just hand in his report tomorrow. 

"Sasuke!" Sakura comes bounding over to him. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you in her office immediately."

"I just got back," he says as if that is a viable excuse. But Sakura's lips are set on a thin line, which means there is no room for argument, so Sasuke grumbles and makes his way to the Hokage tower.

The sight that greets him as soon as he steps into the oval office makes his heart stop. For a second. Then all sorts of emotions blend in a single swoop. Confusion rises among the others: relief, incredulity, anger, and some he has no name for but just makes his blood rush like cold water through his veins and his viscera roil like lava.

"What? No welcome-home hug, Sasuke?" The gruff, mid-level pitch of Naruto's voice snaps Sasuke out of his stupor.

His sharingan seems to activate on its own, scanning Naruto's body – first, to determine if it is indeed Naruto standing before him and not some enemy on a henge. And once he's certain that it is indeed his idiot of a husband, he scrutinizes him for any injury or abnormality in his chakra. There is none. Naruto looks unharmed, not even a scratch or a bruise – even in his personality.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Sasuke spits out, seething, eyes burning with rage. He's trapped between wanting to gather Naruto in his arms and hold him like he'll never let him go and wanting to swing his fist across Naruto's face to wipe that stupid grin off his face then maybe wring his neck for good measure because Sasuke is just so pissed.

Naruto raises his arms, palms facing Sasuke. "Woah, settle down, honey. No need to use the sharingan. It's me."

"I know it's you, idiot. Where the fuck have you been all this time?"

"Maybe I can explain," Tsunade interjects. Her face doesn't reflect any sign that she's as surprised or as confused as Sasuke is. "I couldn't tell you before because it was a highly confidential mission and only a handful knew. So don't blame Naruto since he was only acting on orders."

Later, Sasuke concludes that _that_ is merely the prelude to the lengthy story about Naruto's mission to investigate the rumored hideout of Kabuto. He's been surveying three isolated towns near the western border of the Land of Rivers, on a henge, disguised as a civilian with his chakra cloaked. 

"I did see you, but I couldn't give myself away," Naruto explains. Apparently, Sasuke's appearance four days ago has alerted Kabuto. Before the squad of ANBU and jounin that Tsunade has dispatched arrived at the scene, Kabuto and his handful of followers has managed to flee.

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Sasuke fixes both Naruto and Tsunade with an incredulous glare.

"Um," Naruto rubs the back of his neck, his grin turning sheepish. "Kind of?"

When Tsunade says, "I did tell you to stay put," like a poorly disguised _I-told-you-so_ , Sasuke's patience snaps.

"How the hell was I supposed to know when you kept me in the dark, dreading what could have happened to my husband?" Sasuke can feel all his blood rising to the top of his head. "Did you seriously expect me to sit around and do nothing?"

Tsunade's lips part but before a single word escapes, Sasuke storms out of the room. He has just lost that bit of sanity left to understand any of her reasoning. If he stays a minute longer, he'll no doubt lash out. His chidori is already sparkling on his fingertips. He makes the training ground his destination, hoping that it's void of any shinobi at the moment. 

Once certain that no one's around, Sasuke pours all of his frustration and fury on the grass-covered expanse.

When he finally heads back, he feels a lot better. He arrives to an empty house. Presuming that Naruto is still at the Hokage Tower or maybe he's gone to fetch Tamiko from Iruka and Kakashi's place, Sasuke decides to steal a nap. 

His legs seize to move the moment he steps into their bedroom, gaze falling on Naruto's form where he's sprawled on the bed. Naked as the day he was born. His eyes are hooded, tongue peeking out of his slightly parted lips. "About time," he says in a low, spine-tingling growl. His hand makes a slow journey from his chest, down his amazingly flat abs that bears no sign of his previous pregnancy and ends up curling around his erection. Then he starts stroking his cock, his lower lip wedged between his teeth.

_What. The. Fuck._

Color him surprise but can Sasuke be blamed when it seems like an era since Naruto has subjected him in such a lewd, seductive display? If this is Naruto's way of apologizing or placating Sasuke, then _hell yeah_ , it's working.

Without preamble, Sasuke practically tears his clothes off and climbs on the bed like a predator about to pounce his prey. Before he even latches his mouth on any spot of his husband's exposed skin, Sasuke remembers to ask, "Where's Tami-chan?" 

"With Itachi. I asked him to pick her up from Iruka's, told him we need to… talk," Naruto says in that skin-tingling, breathy tone that makes Sasuke's cock twitch.

"Good." Sasuke purposely breathes against Naruto's ear. "I'm planning to make you scream tonight, punish you for making me worry. And that's definitely something I don’t want our daughter to hear."

The night echoes with the sounds of rough, unadulterated raw sex. Naruto is on his hands and knees and Sasuke's thrusting inside him, pounding like a crazed animal. 

It's after their third – or is it fourth? – round that things mellow down and they both settle to passionate love-making.

The clock shows it's past midnight and Sasuke's lying flat on his back with Naruto's head on his shoulder, calloused fingers tracing patterns on Sasuke's chest.

"I'm sorry about not letting you in on my latest mission," Naruto says then his cool lips touch Sasuke's still heated skin.

Sasuke rubs Naruto's arm, his fingers sliding against the hard muscles. "It's okay." Regardless of his earlier tantrums, Sasuke can understand the need to keep some things confidential. He's had missions that Naruto knows nothing about, like when he was sent to kill Danzo some ages ago. Naruto has been kept in the dark as well and when he found out about it months later, he was quick to forgive Sasuke for not telling him. "Just let me know if you have plans of disappearing for more than a week next time."

"I promise."

Silence sizzles around the room, a blanket of tranquility enveloping them until Naruto speaks once more. 

"I've been wondering," he says, lifting his head, blue eyes boring into Sasuke's dark ones. "I don't know if you'll like the idea, but I was thinking of having another baby." The very thought of having Naruto pregnant again makes Sasuke's pulse skip. In a good way. "I mean Tamiko is more than three and a half now," Naruto babbles on. "And she's been asking if she can have a baby brother or baby sis—"

Sasuke smashes his mouth against Naruto's, swallowing the rest of Naruto's words. For some strange reason, he finds the image of another baby in his arms appealing and seeing that Naruto is willing to go through another pregnancy alleviates his problems of trying to keep Naruto from leaving the village.

"I think that's a perfect idea," he says, his lips descending on Naruto's once more, moving in a slow, sensual dance that seals both their fates.

 

=0=0=

 

"Well?" Sasuke springs up from the couch where he's been forced to stay for the past half hour. The waiting lounge isn't exactly the most comfortable place to be in the hospital, especially when he's eagerly waiting for Naruto to come out of the examination room.

For three days now, Naruto has been complaining of fatigue and dizzy spells and he's nauseous half the time. Though the symptoms are familiar, Sasuke doesn't want to jump to conclusions so he's been nagging his husband to see either Sakura or Tsunade. This is the third time they've done this and the previous instances have given them nothing but false hopes. They've been trying to conceive for the past four months, _damn it!_

A shit-eating grin takes shape on Naruto's lips. "We're having another baby!" 

Sasuke does his best to tame his excitement, thus, he only responds with a soft smile and a quick peck on Naruto's lips. "So…" He guides his husband out into the hallway. "Shall we pick up Tamiko from Kurenai's so we can all celebrate with several bowls of ramen?"

Naruto pales the moment Sasuke says 'ramen' then he gags, throws a hand over his mouth and rushes into the nearby bathroom.

 _Here we go again,_ is the thought that seeps into Sasuke's mind. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

*

 

_thank you for reading – clover71_

 

 _References_  
1 - [ Hyōshigi](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hyoshigi): _a simple Japanese musical instrument, consisting of two pieces of hardwood or bamboo that are connected by a thin ornamental rope_  
2 - [ Kane](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kane_%28musical_instrument%29): _a dish-shaped bell used in Buddhism or Shinto ceremonies like a gong_  
3 - [ Hakama](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hakama): _a type of traditional Japanese clothing worn over a kimono_  
4 - [ Haori](http://kimonorentals.com/gallery_mens.htm): _this type of outfit is mostly worn for very formal occasions, most commonly by the bridegroom during his wedding ceremony_  
5 - [ Geta](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geta_%28footwear%29): _traditional Japanese footwear that resemble both clogs and flip-flops_  
6 - [ Taiko](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taiko): _means "drum" in Japanese_  
7 - Seiyaku = wedding vows  
.  
.


End file.
